Platoon of Paint
by AidanTheCrab
Summary: Izuku never understood how anybody could be stupid enough to think that quirks decided whether people were evil or not. With a small platoon of friends behind him, he's gonna work his was into hero school, and no villainous stigma was going to hold him down
1. The Start of the Paint War

_36 years ago_

When Sakura Midoriya gave birth to her twins, she could already tell that they wouldn't get along. They looked at each other once and instantly broke out into angry tears.

Over the years as they grew up, they became more and more hostile with each other. They never seemed to be able to agree on anything.

Sakura and her husband had to break up many fights. It got even worse when they got their quirks.

Her son, Hisashi, had a mutation type quirk that gave him the properties of a squid; tentacle-like hair, the ability to turn into a squid, and a small ink sac under each of his fingertips and a larger one on the underside of his wrists. And her daughter, Ichika, had a mutation type quirk which gave her the properties of an octopus; she had all the same abilities as her brother, but she changed into an octopus rather than a squid, and her tentacle hair had suction cups decorating it.

Hisashi's and Ichika's quirks had been dubbed Inkling and Octoling, respectively. The bullying of each other only got worse as they quickly found out that they could temporarily knock each other out by splatting them with enough of their ink.

The ink that they produced changed color every day, but their colors never lined up with each other. Their eye and hair color would also change with their ink.

Eventually, Sakura's kids grew up and moved away from her.

Hisashi went to the hero school U.A. and became The Artist hero: Van Gogh. He also met the girl that would eventually become his wife; Inko Atakani, a tall, thin woman with long dark green hair.

As for Ichika; she disappeared, no letter, no warning, nothing, she just left. Sakura wept for two months, not even her husband was able to calm her tears.

Eventually, she was able to accept her daughter's disappearance and she welcomed a new addition to the family; her son had a child on July 15th, Izuku was born with a mutation of his father's quirk, turning it into the quirk of his aunt, Octoling.

When Sakura saw the signs that Izuku was an Octoling instead of an Inkling, she feared for the child's life. With how Hisashi and his sister treated each other, she assumed that was going to be the type of relationship between Izuku and his father; one of abuse.

But when she saw Hisashi stare into his son's emerald eyes, Sakura saw nothing but love.

As Izuku grew up his family noticed how his quirk differentiated from his father's and aunt's; while Hisashi's and Ichika's ink acted as a way of temporarily blinding opponents and causing skin irritation, Izuku's ink was actually a stunning and paralyzing agent. His eyes acted especially strange, instead of fully changing color, they gained small little flecks of whatever the color that his ink was, and the majority of his eye color stayed an emerald green.

Life was peaceful until Ichika Midoriya was brought Into custody for stealing deadly chemicals, creating a toxic liquid as well as a gas. First, she pumped the liquid into the water supply, causing sickness and death to sweep the city, then she filled the hospitals with the gas, killing off any survivors of her attack. The total death toll was 479,508.

* * *

Izuku didn't know why he tried to run anymore, the bullies always managed to catch up with him.

Izuku loved to remember the times that he had friends, but that was twelve years ago after his aunt was placed in Tartarus people looked between her, and Izuku saw the similarities in quirk and appearance and labeled Izuku as a villain.

It wouldn't be so bad if the teachers didn't participate as well, it was almost like they sought out opportunities to remind his peers that Izuku wanted to be a hero, and of course, the other kids hated the idea of the villain kid becoming a hero.

Izuku was currently being held against a wall by one of his most persistent violators; a boy with silver hair and skin, with purple eyes, Hozo Agakime. Hozo's quirk allowed him to turn his fingers into sharp daggers laced with a special type of poison that causes severe migraines and nausea.

Hozo cackled as he stabbed Izuku in the leg with his fingers, and caused his world to go spinning.

"Listen here, if I hear of you trying to get into U.A. again, let's just say that it won't be pretty, Villain" Hozo spat as he dropped Izuku to the ground, where he proceeded to vomit.

Izuku stared to his left and saw a blonde boy shaking in rage, his eyes covered by his hair. Izuku quickly made a small puddle of light blue ink and sank Into it by changing into his octopus form.

Hozo was then blasted a few dozen feet back by an explosive dropkick. Izuku meekly rose from his puddle of inky shame.

The blonde boy looked down at him and extended his hand to Izuku, which he gladly took "Thanks for saving me, Kacchan"

"I won't be able to save your ass all the time Deku" Katsuki Bakugou said as he pulled Izuku off of the ground "Come on, Auntie Inko will be upset if you're gone for too long"

"Just you wait scum bag, when I become a hero, I'll come back here and throw your sorry ass in Tartarus, right next to your aunt" Hozo shouted as Izuku and Katsuki walked away from him.

"Why do you never fight back Deku? That silver haired fuck boy is always causing you harm, and you never do anything about it" Katsuki questioned as they walked home.

Izuku cast his gaze down to his feet "I don't know, everytime I think about it, I realize that me fighting back will only make him think that I'm a villain even more"

The two friends reached their houses "You're 17 Deku, if you really want to be a hero then you're gonna need to stand on your own two feet" Katsuki scoffed.

"Yeah, I know" Izuku nodded somberly, the went into their separate houses. Izuku's parents were still at work, which gave him the opportunity to tend to his leg wound, cleaning it out and wrapping it in bandages, before stitching up his pant leg, and passing out on the couch in a sick daze.

**Last story of the month, I'd just like to say thank you all so much for all the support, this month has been absolutely bonkers and, it wouldn't have happened without all you people who read my work. Since I probably won't see you after then, I'd like to wish you all a very happy new year. That's it for now, peace**


	2. Friends From Overseas

Izuku jolted awake from his less than peaceful slumber, noticing that a blanket had been draped over his sleeping frame. The house was dark, and there was a bowl of food next to the couch, Katsudon, his favorite. He quickly inhaled his food, Hozo's poison caused immense famine as an after effect.

After rummaging around in the fridge for more food. He returned to his room and booted up his computer, opening up a video chatting app from pre-quirk era.

_King Explosion Murder is online_

_DJ Hyperfresh is online_

_Ammo Knight__ is online_

_Marie__ is online_

Izuku smiled, almost all of his friends were in a video chat at the moment. Izuku put his headphone over his ear and joined the call.

"Hey, you haven't been poisoned to death yet" Katsuki coldly remarked before Izuku even got a word into the conversation.

"You've gotta stop letting that guy push you around Izuku" someone said right after Katsuki, Izuku turned his face to the voice's webcam. Another one of his friends, named Marie, she was an American 19 year old girl with short blueish gray hair, and piercing golden eyes "He's gonna push you too far one day, and nobody likes it when the quiet kid snaps"

"Y'know, Callie could just hypnotize you into telling your parents" Another voice said. This voice belonged to Marina, a Canadian 18 year old girl with long plum black hair that had been dyed teal at the tips, and she had cloudy seafoam colored eyes, with a hint of salmon in them "I doubt your dad would let that guy continue if he knew what was happening"

"Jokes on you, she would just refuse to do so" Izuku taunted back.

Izuku heard what sounded like a tiny palm slamming into a metal desk "Are you sure about that?" Sheldon asked, Sheldon was a short boy from the U.K., with a blonde bowl cut, and thick glasses that practically looked like goggles.

"Speaking of Callie, where is she? And where is Pearl as well?" Izuku asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

A loud crash sounded from behind Marina and Maire as both of the previously mentioned girls crashed onto the ground, tied to chairs and duck tape over their mouths.

"Why the hell are Hypno and Loudren tied up?" Katsuki asked with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Callie kept bugging me with her saxophone" Maire answered

"Pearl was eating mayonnaise again" Marina chimed in.

Pearl was a short girl 20 year old Canadian, being only a little bit taller than sheldon and the oldest in the group, with short cream colored hair that had been dyed pink at the tips, and her eyes were a pale golden, lighter than Marie's

Callie was Marie's cousin and only a few hours younger than her, she had long black hair with pink highlights and her eyes were the same blinding gold as her cousin's.

Izuku saw Pearl visibly inhale before letting out a muffled scream that blasted the tape off of her mouth "FUCK YOU MAYO IS GOOD"

"Oh God here we go again" Marina groaned. The rest of the group laughed as Callie got out of her restraints as well, immediately bringing her cousin into a chokehold.

"So, what are we talking about?" Pearl asked as she sat cross-legged on her chair.

"We're talking about the paint bombs that Izuku asked me to build for him" Sheldon said, changing the subject of Izuku. Sheldon was an inventor, probably the best one in the world if you asked anyone of his friends, he could make anything that you could think of and more if you allowed him to.

"Yeah, how are those coming along by the way?" Izuku asked with childlike wonder In his eyes.

"So far I've finished making three of them, the Splat Bomb, the Autobomb, and the Curling Bomb. The Splat Bomb is the standard explosion of paint, something that you can use at any range. The Autobomb will lock on to a target and chase them down until it catches them, then it explodes. And Finally the Curling Bomb is a discreet bomb that moves towards a target in a straight line, unlike the Autobomb, this one is on a timer so you have to make sure that you're target stands still or else it won't work. I'll send three of each to you on Friday, as well as another surprise that I cooked up to make the exam easier for you" Sheldon spiraled into a monologue about the other types of bombs that he was making until Katsuki took the pop filter off of his mic and crackled his palms right next to it.

"How are you even going to ship any of this stuff without being detained by the government?" Marie questioned.

A mischievous smile formed on Sheldon's round face "A magician never reveals his secrets"

Izuku noticed a strange hole in the group, noting that Pearl and Callke had gone missing, he opted to say something about her absence "Where did the two stooges go? They were here a second ago"

Marina's door was kicked open by Pearl as soon as Izuku had asked the question, A spoon in her mouth, and a tub of mayonnaise in her arm.

"I HAVE RETURNED WITH SUSTAINACE" She shouted into the room.

Marie's door was kicked open by Callie, only wearing a shirt that went down to her knees, and holding a large Silver Saxophone.

"LISTEN TO MY SWEET SWEET JAZZ BABY" She began to badly play the instrument in her hands

Izuku and his friends laughed late into the night, eventually all falling asleep at their desk. Except for Sheldon, Izuku didn't think that he ever slept.

* * *

Izuku woke up at his desk with drool on his arms and the smell of bacon and eggs invading his nose.

Izuku groggily changed into his school clothes and walking into his large kitchen. His father, Hisashi, was in front of the oven cooking an American style breakfast, already in his hero costume and ready to leave for work.

Hisashi's hero outfit consisted of a light blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undid, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"You gotta stop falling asleep on the couch kiddo, it's not good for your back" Hisashi remarked before laying out a plate for his son.

"Yeah I know Dad. I'll see you when I get home right?" Izuku asked, keeping his mask of happiness afloat as he quickly ate his breakfast.

"Sure, that is if you're not too tired to notice your old man" Hisashi winked.

"I'll see you later Dad, be safe at work" Izuku grabbed his bag and rushed out the door before his father could respond. He could no longer keep the facade going, and he dropped it as soon as he got to the other side of the door.

As he walked to school he braced himself for another day of abuse and heartache.**Hello everyone, Aidan here, I'm sorry for the chapter being so short as well as it being all filler, this was really just to introduce Marina, Pearl, Marie, Callie, and Sheldon to the story, as well as to bridge the actual chapters together.****I'm gonna try to pump out a new chapter every week, please don't hold me to that I'm very inconsistent but I'm gonna try my best.****Next week were going to have something a bit different than what I normally do, not only is it gonna be a single pairing, but it's also not gonna be a crossover story. That's all for now, Peace**


	3. Classroom Brawl

"Alright class, as you know due to an incident involving fire crackers and a tube of lube; the Nakamura triplets will no longer be in this school." the teacher always dronned for a long time but what he just said had gained his attention "So I'd like for you to welcome your new classmates."

A girl with short sky blue hair, ocean blue eyes, and a pair of fish fins for ears walked through the door "This is Ami Koshimizu, her quirk is Good Ear. Ms. Koshimizu you'll be sitting in front of the vil- Mr. Midoriya."

Koshimizu stared at the man strangely for a few seconds before she passed by him to go to her seat.

Another girl walked in, this one with long dark green hair and black eyes, her hands were much larger than average and she was slightly hunched over. "This is Tsuyu Asui, her quirk is Frog. Ms. Asui, you'll be sitting next to him." the teacher pointed to Izuku, not wanting to say his name anymore than he had to.

The final new student walked in the room, a girl with light blue skin, short dark blue hair and yellow eyes "And finally this is Kaoruko Awata, her quirk is Bubble. You'll be sitting in front of Ms. Asui, Ms. Awata." she bowed to the teacher and went to sit down.

"Alright, let's get starte-." a phone call interrupted the balding man "Hello? *Sigh* yeah I'll be there in a few." their teacher all but slammed the phone back onto it's holster "Talk amongst yourselves while I'm gone, and try not to do anything too illegal."

Izuku kept his head down, doing his best to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible, but he felt a pair of eyes burning a hole into his head. He looked up to face whoever was angry with him this time; Koshimizu was turned around in her seat, staring straight at him…..only instead of the scowl he was used to from people, he was met with a blinding smile.

"Hi." she spoke with her smile still upheld "Name, quirk, now." she lightly demanded.

"That's really impolite, Kero." Asui croaked from his side.

"I agree, you probably scared the poor guy." Awata turned her body so that her legs stuck out into the isle "But still; name, quirk, now."

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya, my quirk is Oc-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as a spitball collided with his right temple.

"Hey, Villain." a nasally voice came from Izuku's right "How's your morning been bud?"

"It was fine until you showed up, Sunaipa." Izuku flinched as Sunaipa's eyes shifted into crosshairs and he lifted a straw to his lips and shot out another spitball, this one hitting him in the eye.

"Talk back to me again and see what happens." He seethed.

"Hey! Leave him alone, what did he even do to you?" Awata got up from her seat and stood between the tentacle haired boy and Sunaipa.

"He existed, that's what." the boy yelled "But you didn't know anything so I'm willing to give you a pass, that is, if you'll meet me behind the school later and we can.." Sunaipa made a lewd gesture with his hands.

Awata's blue skin gained a slight green tint "I'd rather shove a spoon down my throat and drink my dying breath than do anything with you."

"You have no clue who you're defending, do you?" Sunaipa reached into his bag and threw a newspaper at the girl.

Asui leaned over Awata's shoulder and read the headline "Villainess put behind bars; Ichika Midoriya arrested for her crimes."

Sunaipa's face turned into a smug smile and Izuku cast his gaze downwards, ready for the inevitable disgust of the new girls.

"So?" Koshimizu asked "His aunt was a villain that doesn't mean that he's one." the other girls nodded in agreement.

Izuku lifted his vision from his lap and stared at the girls in wonder, people other than Katsuki were defending him.

"You still don't understand do you, let your guards down and he'll do to you what his aunt did to all those people, open you fu-"

_SLAP_

"That's enough out of you, kero." Asui ribbited as she drew her tongue back into her mouth.

"I see. Guys, hold them down." Sunaipa ordered with a snap of his fingers. Six of the people in the class grabbed the girls by their wrists and held them down against their desks as their leader cracked his knuckles.

Izuku watched in horror as Sunaipa stalked towards the girls with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. Izuku shot up from his seat, and his chair clattered against the ground, drawing the attention of the violators.

"You'll sit back down if you know what's good for you villain." One of the people holding Koshimizu down shouted. She was soon shut up as a fist coated in pale red ink collided with her face, the fist exploded, sending ink all over the room, and the girl into a wall.

"Feisty today aren't you?" Sunaipa snidely commented, Izuku said nothing and changed into his octopus form in order to sink into the ink.

"Shit, where is he!?" one of the goons yelled before he got kicked in the gut by Izuku. He fell to the ground and Izuku sank back into the ink.

Awata, now with both of her arms free, stood up from the desk a bubbles rose off of her skin and floated towards the two holding Koshimizu, popping right in front of their noses.

"OH GOD WHAT IS THAT STENCH?" one of them yelled, letting go of the blue-haired girl in the process. The other guy managed to hold on but was dropped to the ground by a fist. The two girls then went to free Asui from her confines.

"Where are you, you tentacle haired fuck?" Sunaipa shouted at the puddles of ink that surrounded him. He saw a pale red figure jumped out at him from the corner of his eye and he was met with a fist to the jaw before he had a chance to turn. The figure disappeared back into the ink.

Izuku kept performing the hit and run tactics on the boy, jumping from puddle to puddle and attacking whenever he got the chances.

"Enough of your cheap shots." Sunaipa grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at Izuku with all of his might, that chair slammed against Izuku's head...and broke upon impact.

"What the hell?" Sunaipa scrambled to get away from Izuku; who was now covered head to toe in ink, and his eyes were glowing menacingly.

The boys back hit the desk and Izuku wrapped his hand around his throat, lifting him up in the air in the process.

"MIDORIYA." The shout started Izuku and the ink fell away from his body as he meekly dropped Sunaipa.

"Principal's office. Now." The teacher ordered "You three as well." He added pointing at Awata, Koshimizu, and Asui.

**\--**

"THE UTTER DISRESPECT FOR THE SCHOOL AND ITS RULES THAT WAS PUT ON DISPLAY SICKENS ME TO MY VERY CORE." The principal of Aldrea ranted to the four adolescents.

"But, he tried to attack us first." Asui tried to argue.

"A likely story." the principal hissed "Mr. Sunaipa has a perfectly clean record and no history of violence. You shall all be suspended for the remainder of the week."

"WHAT?" the three girls yelled.

"You can't do this, we acted in self-defense." Awata yelled with anger.

A sly grin spread onto the principal's face "Oh but I can Ms. Awata, my school, my rules. You're lucky I don't expel you all, your parents have been contacted to come collect you. Now out of my sight, all of you."

**\--**

"Well that certainly could have gone better." Koshimizu joked as the four of them sat on the curb outside of the school.

"I'm sorry about this, if I had just kept my mouth shut this wouldn't have happened." Izuku hung his head low.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, we would have done that no matter what happened, kero." Asui used her larger than average hand to lift Izuku's head from his lap.

A small red car pulled in front of the group "Well, that's me." Izuku slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the car, until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Here." Koshimizu handed him a slip of notebook paper "Call us, Ok?" Izuku's cheeks turned red and he stumbled into his car.

"What do you have?" Inko asked her son as he stared at the piece of paper in his hands, he quickly freaked and fumbled with the paper and dropped it in his mother's lap.

"I-It's nothing I swear." Izuku stammered while Inko picked up the slip, her eyes going wide when she realized what it was.

"MY BABY'S GROWING UP" She wailed and pulled Izuku into a hug.

**Howdy folks, Aidan here, first off I'm sorry if Awata was a bit OOC I'm trying to nail her personality but it's kinda troubling. Second off Hori doesn't give Sirius an actual name so I'm gonna be using the name of her voice actor. And lastly the schedule for story updates is going to go as follows: Eridium, DEKU X MACHINA, Deku's Chain, Platoon of Paint, and Slaughterhouse Woods. That's it for now, peace.**


	4. Octo Attack

"So Midoriya, are you excited to get back to school, kero?" Tsuyu asked as she walked with Izuku, Ami, and Kaoruko.

"Y-yeah. It's been pretty boring just sitting around and doing nothing all week." Izuku admitted.

"It hasn't been for us." Ami smiled.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"Well you know that Bakugou guy you introduced us to? He's been teaching us English, it's so hilarious when we get something wrong, he freaks!" Ami laughed.

Izuku stopped and pondered why Katsuki would do this 'What would make Kacchan want to...teach somebody...English? OH GOD NO!' Izuku screamed to himself as he realized why Katsuki was doing this.

Katsuki planned to introduce this group of his sane friends to his batshit crazy other friends! Just to fuck with him!

"Is something wrong?" Kaoruko asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. I just need to talk to Kacchan when we get to school." Izuku reassured her.

'He's a dead man'

"Anyway, do you guys think that principal has chilled out at all?" Kaoruko asked the group.

"Probably not. He's never been one to forgive and forget." Izuku explained while scratching the back of his head.

"Why didn't you just go straight past him and talk to the school board again?" Tsuyu croaked.

Izuku checked their surroundings to make sure that they were alone before he gestured for the girls to move closer to him.

"Alright I'll tell you, they're scared of him, the school board, even the superintendent. I heard him talking about it over the phone, apparently he told the school board that he had a brother who was a high ranking Yakuza member, bunch'a lies." Izuku told them

"And they all believed him!?!" Kaoruko could not believe her ears.

"Surprisingly, yes. They're not the brightest bunch, as I'm sure you can tell by how awful our school system is." Izuku rolled his eyes as he recalled some of the questionable, and incredibly dumb decisions that the school board had made over the years.

"Why didn't you tell the cops?" Ami asked.

"I didn't have any evidence, besides, it's not like I have to deal with him for much longer. It just seemed pointless at the time." Izuku answered

"Sounds like someone has a superiority complex, kero." Tsuyu stated while pressing one of her large fingers to her chin.

"Yes. Yes he does." Izuku said as he and the three girls continued to walk to school.

**\--**

"GET BACK HERE!" Izuku screamed as he chased Katsuki around the classroom, making strangling motions with his hands.

"Come on, when everything comes together you're gonna laugh about it!" Katsuki yelled back as he hopped over a desk.

"I'M GONNA LAUGH WHEN YOU'RE TEN FEET DEEP!" Izuku yelled out. The rest of the class was simply watching in a mute confusion, wanting to say something but also to bewildered to actually say anything.

Fortunately for Katsuki, the teacher soon arrived and forced all of the kids to get to their seats.

"Alright class, first things first, as you can see Izuku Midoriya has been transferred to our class following the incident that got him suspended." Katsuki elbowed him in his ribs and Izuku just glared back as the teacher continued his speech "Now I'm supposed to hand out these career aptitude tests but…"

The teacher threw the papers up into the air "I KNOW THAT YOU ALL WANT TO BE HEROES!"

The class cheered and began to use their quirks in rapid success, even Izuku was rapidly switching from human and octopus form in his seat.

"Settle down now, no quirk use in the class." The teacher chuckled.

"Midoriya, says here that you're applying to the U.A. hero course, is that correct?" The teacher asked.

"T-that's correct sir." Izuku confirmed, most of the class turned back and began to glare at him, he could already hear the murmurs of disapproval.

"And you Bakugou, it says you want to go to U.A. as well." The teacher stated while turning to the explosive blonde.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Katsuki yelled as he stood up in his chair and slammed his foot on the desk "I'M GONNA BECOME THE MOST EXPLOSIVE HERO OUT THERE!" He declared.

BOOM!

As soon as Katsuki made his declaration an explosion sounded from outside, and the classroom was flooded with smoke, hot ash, and small wisps of fire.

**\--**

Izuku moaned in pain from his spot on the floor, he was covered in soot and somehow desks. He slowly groaned as he pulled himself out from under the desks.

Izuku groaned once more as he stood on shaky legs and scanned the classroom he was in. It was completely empty, only him and a few small flames around him.

Izuku slowly made his way outside the classroom, taking extra precautions so that the door didn't squeak. Something didn't feel right at all, he could feel something sinister crawling up his spine.

"Get back! Get back!" A voice yelled, it was the school janitor, and it was right around the corner as well.

Izuku walked towards the noise, pressing his back against the wall and peering around the corner to see what the commotion was.

The janitor was swinging at a young woman, no older than Izuku himself, with a large wooden broom. The girl was skillfully dodging the swipes with a trained ease, she was wearing some kind of a leather tank top, along with a pair of incredibly short leather shorts, as well some black high-tops, and her hair looked strangely like tentacles.

"I said get away from me!" The janitor yelled out as he swung the broom downwards.

"Ugh. Just quit resisting, we need as many test subjects as we can get our hands on." The girl shouted in anger as she kept advancing on the janitor.

'Test subjects? Test subjects for what?' Izuku thought. He began to fish around in his pocket, and pulled out a small metal curling stone from his pocket.

**\-- Flashback to a few days ago**

"You sure that these things will work properly, Sheldon?" Izuku asked the short inventor as he eyed the shrunken bombs.

"Yep, as soon as you toss 'em those bad boys will expand and soon after that, explode." Sheldon explained from his side of the video chat.

"Again, are you absolutely sure? I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of your massive explosions. I can still occasionally hear the ringing from the one that happened when everybody was in a call together." Izuku shivered.

"Trust me Izuku, have I ever lead you astray before?" The young British boy asked.

Izuku gave him a glare.

"Alright there was that one time, but just believe me when I say, these will work." Sheldon said.

"Alright, I believe you." Izuku told the short boy.

"You might want to keep a few in your pockets, just in case something happens." Sheldon warned.

"Good idea." Izuku said as he stuffed a few of the bombs in his pocket.

"Oh and by the way, I sent another package to you, this one should get there on Sunday." Sheldon told him.

"What's in it?" Izuku asked.

"Oh just a little surprise that I whipped up for you."

**\-- back to the present**

'Untested technology, don't fail me now!' Izuku shouted to himself as he tossed the bomb forward. It quickly made its way to the target, leaving a small trail of purple ink behind it, and then bumping into the heel of the girl.

The girl turned around to face him and Izuku nervously chuckled.

"Great, another test subject, don't know how we missed you when we swept the classrooms though. Eh, doesn't matter, just come quietly and we'll-"

SPLAT!

The curling bomb finally exploded, slathering the girl with purple ink, before she exploded into a pile of green ink.

"Woah, is she dead?" The janitor asked.

"N-no, my dad told me about this actually. When an Inkling or Octoling splat another Inkling or Octoling with enough of their ink, the other one explodes into a puddle of their own ink." Izuku explained "But that can't be possible in this situation, I'm one of the only two Octolings in existence and the other one is locked in jail."

"Clones?" The janitor offered.

"Only thing I can think of." Izuku answered.

A scream rang out through the halls, alerting both the janitor and Izuku to the situation that was still transpiring.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go and save 'em." The janitor urged.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go and save whoever just screamed." The janitor began to push Izuku forward with the broom.

"I'M NOT CLEANING THIS UP BY THE WAY!" The janitor called after Izuku.

Izuku ran through the destroyed halls of his school, following the screams and occasionally dodging falling chunks of the ceiling. Eventually he came across the source of the screams, one of the girl's bathrooms, under any other circumstance he'd be blushing like a madman from the thought of having to go inside of there, but right now he could only focus on saving as many people as he possibly could.

As he entered the bathroom, he saw Ami and Kaoruko lying back against a wall, while Tsuyu fought against another Octoling, dressed exactly like the one that Izuku had splatted earlier.

Tsuyu shot out her tongue to hit the Octoling, but he grabbed it, the Octoling then yanked Tsuyu forward with her own tongue and punched her so that she flew back and landed against the wall.

"You girls are tough, I'll give you that, but I'll be taking you out to the others now." The Octoling said as he reached for the girls.

Izuku felt a strong urge to protect the three girls, so he did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed the Octoling by the shoulder, whirled him around, and decked him with all of his might.

"B-back off!" Izuku shouted.

"Ugh, my head. Alright, you wanna brawl, let's brawl." The Octoling panted as he stood back up. He then proceeded to coat both his hands and forearms in his own green ink.

Izuku realized what the enemy Octoling was doing and then did the same, the Octolings then began to square up with each other. The two glared at each other before clashing in a blur of purple and green, ink covered fist colliding with ink covered fist.

The unknown Octoling had the clear advantage however, he was obviously trained in multiple martial arts, Izuku stood no chance against his better opponent.

Izuku swung at the Octolings head, but he ducked just in time, and then delivered an uppercut, sending Izuku stumbling back and slumping onto the ground, writhing in pain as the green ink created a burning sensation on his skin.

"Well, fun as that was, you'll all be coming with me now." The Octoling stated.

"Not yet. I've still got one trick up my sleeve." Izuku said as he struggled to get up, using the wall as a support.

"Please. What could you possibly do to beat me?" The Octoling tauntingly asked.

Izuku yelled in rage as he tackled the Octoling and threw him into one of the bathroom stalls.

"Well, I guess you could do that." The Octoling said as he watched stars whirl around his head.

Izuku then shoved his head down into the toilet, and pressed the flush button, watching the Octoling flail around before he exploded in green ink.

"Huh. So that's what it's like to be on the giving end of one of those." Izuku panted out.

As Izuku walked out of the stall he was tackled by three different bodies.

"Midoriya, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen, but right now we need to get outside, we might be able to save a few of our classmates from these weirdos!" Ami exclaimed while she dragged Izuku out of the bathroom.

"Whoa, you guys have a couch in here!?!"

"Not the time, kero!"

**\--**

Outside of the school, a male Octoling walks slowly to another group of three Octolings, two female and another male, each one wearing the same outfit made of leather. Next to them was a large armoured truck housing ten of the Aldera students, each one chained and immobile.

"Shichi and Hachi have been compromised, and Roku has gone missing." One of the Octolings said.

"Man, Shi, why do you have to talk all eloquently and stuff. It makes the rest of us feel dumb." One of the female Octolings complained.

"My apologies." Shi said while bowing.

"Let's focus on the task at hand please." A voice said, another Octoling jumped out from the back of the truck, however, she didn't look like the other Octolings; she was wearing completely black body armour, with a few green highlights, that covered her chest and arms, a pair of skinny black leather pants, a pair of black biker boots, and a black biker helmet with a green visor that covered her entire face.

"Ni, get in the truck and start it up, we're about to leave." One of the female Octolings nodded and ran off.

"San and Go, get the doors closed, we don't want anybody falling out while we're traveling." The remaining two Octolings nodded and began to shove the doors in the back of the truck shut.

"Still as calm and collected as ever I see." Shi chuckled.

"Can it. Now, who exactly 'Compromised' Shichi and Hachi?" Ichi asked.

Both Octolings heard the school entrance doors slam open.

"Him." Shi spoke while pointing at Izuku and the three girls.

Izuku grunted with effort as he threw his remaining two bombs forward, they both enlarged and landed next two the two Octolings who had just shut the doors to the truck.

The splat bomb immediately began to beep loudly before it exploded and reduced Go to a puddle of green ink. San tried to run, but the auto-bomb was much much faster than her, and soon it tackled her to the ground, standing on her back as it blew up and splatted her.

Izuku felt Kaoruko lean over to her and shove her elbow into his ribs, "You got any more tricks left, or are you out?" She whispered

"I've got one, but you three might want to back up for this." Izuku whispered back.

The three girls nodded before taking multiple steps back, and watching Izuku root around in one of his pockets. He proceeded to pull out two yellow pistol grips with a trigger and trigger guard. Izuku pressed a button that was resting under the trigger guard and the pistol grips began to expand, eventually they both took the form of bazookas. But they weren't done yet. The bazookas began to make clanking noises before expanding again, and a large quad-bazooka soon rested on top of both of the original bazookas.

"Oh. Now this is amazing." Izuku quietly said to himself.

Shi stepped back in shock, before quickly running to the front of the truck to try and clamber inside. Izuku swiveled on his feet the best he could, holding a quin-bazooka in each hand was surprisingly taxing, and locked onto both Ni and Shi. He pressed the trigger and let the machine do the rest of the work.

"Come on, come on! Get in qui-" Ni was cut off as three of the missiles flew in through the open window and hit her.

Shi flinched backwards and pressed his back to the side of the truck as he watched the remaining seven missiles home in on him "This did not go according to plan." He said before he was splatted by the missiles.

Ichi got an enraged look in her eyes, as she ripped her helmet off of her head she turned to Izuku and snarled. She quickly calmed down and took a deep breath in before she began talking, "Well, you certainly are an annoying bug."

"Hey lady, you guys attacked us first, I don't think you have the right to be angry in this situation." Izuku told her.

"It doesn't matter-. Wait, weren't there four of you?" Ichi questioned.

Suddenly, all four of them heard a clanking noise and watched the back of the truck open up. They all watched in confusion as Tsuyu appeared within the truck with a set of keys, she gave a small ribbit before going around and freeing all of the students.

"Thanks, frog legs." Bakugou said as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"You can camouflage?!" Izuku asked ludicrously. To which Tsuyu responded with a conformational ribbit.

The only remaining Octoling groaned with rage and exasperation "Fine, congratulations, you saved a total of 13 people, I bet you're proud of yourself." She spat

"14 if you count the janitor. And yes, I am proud of myself." Izuku joked.

"But you still failed to save the rest of your school," Ichi pulled what looked to be a sword handle off of her hip, which began expanding until it resembled a paint roller, only ten times bigger, "And you'll fail to save yourself as well."

Ichi then began to rush forwards with the roller, leaving a wide trail of green ink behind her, Izuku didn't even get a chance to react before she was practically on top of him and swung her roller downwards.

Izuku could feel himself getting crushed by the roller, his entire body felt like it was on fire, and it wasn't long before he exploded in purple ink. But the weirdest thing happened, just before he was splatted, he watched Ichi explode into a puddle of her own ink as well.

He heard someone tell something unintelligible, the voice sounded angry, before everything simply went dark.

**\--**

Izuku woke up in his own bed two seconds later, panting hard, and covered in sweat. He looked around in a panic, it was still light outside, and the house was as quiet as usual.

'That was some dream.' Izuku thought to himself as he threw the covers off of himself and swung his legs over the bed.

On his way out the door, he passed by his full-body mirror and noticed something, he was already in his school uniform, and his face was covered in soot.

**Hello everybody, not much too say here other then I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. That's it for now, Peace.**


	5. Notice of Discontinuation

Hey y'all, Aidan here. As you can most likely see by the title of this chapter, I have unfortunately decided to discontinue this story. I'm really sorry to anybody who really loved this story but, in my heart of hearts I can't see where this story is gonna go. With all my other works I know every key plot point and twist that's gonna happen before I even write the first chapter. I have a plan. Not so much for this story. Now to make it all up to you I will be having another new story out after I write the next Slaughterhouse Woods chapter. That's it for now, Peace.


End file.
